Breakfast Nook
by sarrenwakk
Summary: Where do you eat breakfast? In a nook. Puns are dumb, I know, but still. Karkat is obviously tired, and a little angry, when Terezi shows up, and is in the mood for some sexy stuff. Karkat isn't in the mood at first, but eventually accepts his fate and proceeds to finger her before licking her out. (What am I even doing with my life jeegus)


Karkat stepped into the meteor's main common room, converted into a dining area, yawning, his head heavy on his shoulders. He put some "calming tea" on to brew, rubbing his eyes sleepily. A cackle echoed down into the hall, signaling the approach of someone else.

Terezi entered, and a lock of the doorways was heard, making Karkat turn back towards the blind troll. He quickly blushed and turned back away.

"TEREZI, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU NOT WEARING ANY CLOTHES? AREN'T YOU COLD OR SOMETHING?"

Terezi cackled in response, laughing as she latched onto him, cuddling against his body. She licked up his neck in one swift motion of her tongue.

"C4LM DOWN, NUBS. 4M 1 NOT 4LLOW3D TO W4LK 4ROUND FR33LY?"

Karkat's blush increased as he felt her defined curvy features push against his body firmly. He shoved Terezi off his body and returned to his tea, pinching the bridge of his nose as she latched onto him again.

"WILL YOU FUCKING STOP THIS NONSENSE, PLEASE. I AM NOT IN THE MOOD."

"W3LL 1 4M," she whispered into his ear, licking up his cheek and kissing the side of his lips calmly.

Karkat grumbled and shoved her off again, cursing at her. He poured his hot water into his mug, ignoring her as she walked around in the nude, trying to draw his gaze as much as she could. He blushed again, catching a sharp distinct glimpse of her framework. He shook his head and returned to his tea, drinking it. He burned his tongue and swore, gritting his teeth.

Terezi blushed and moved closer to him, cautiously.

"4R3 YOU OK4Y?"

He swore and bit his lip, sticking out his tongue, as if to indicate the problem.

"I BURNED MY TONGUE ON MY TEA, OKAY? JUST…"

Terezi cackled and smiled.

"W4NT TO BURN YOUR TONGU3 ON SOM3TH1NG 3LS3 TH4T'S HOT?"

Karkat rolled his eyes and sighed, a smile appearing on his face.

"FUCK OFF YOU NOOK-SNIFFER."

"SP34K1NG OF NOOKS…"

Terezi blushed and kissed Karkat calmly, relentlessly dragging his hands down her frame, reaching her hips, where he rested his hands for a moment, before she grabbed at them again, and dragged them down and inwards, to her crotch. Karkat grumbled and kissed her a bit more forcefully, two of his fingers forcing their way into her crotch. His fingers stroked and massaged her, pushing and rubbing every single fiber of her deepest depths. Terezi moaned and shook softly, her hips matching pace with Karkat's fingers, every single little movement inside of her filling her body with an unmatched pleasure. She sighed and moaned as her body became less tense, pain melting away to waves of unfathomable pleasure. Karkat grumbled and removed his hand, lifting her up and placing her on the nearest table.

Terezi blushed and moaned aloud, her face covered in a teal blush as Karkat's mouth found its way to where his hand had just been occupying. Terezi yelped in surprise and bit her lip to conceal her intense moans, Karkat's tounge masterly forcing its way inside her.

Karkat's hand caressed Terezi's inner thigh as she moaned, hitched cackles escaping from her mouth, intertwined with the vocals of her surging pleasure across her mind and her entire being. Karkat's tongue pulled out and danced around her clit, his other hand reaching up to her other thigh as both hands massaged her forcefully. Terezi bit her lip as Karkat's tongue forced its way back inside her, pressing deeply at her insides, pressing longingly at her deepest most pleasurable spots. Terezi bucked her hips and cried out Karkat's name, her voice growing louder as Karkat's massaging and stroking with his tongue increased dramatically. Terezi kept bucking her hips faster and faster until she came, her sweet release evident by her deep blush and the sweat that glistened all over her body.

Karkat moaned quietly but suck down Terezi's teal colored juices, emptying her deep reserves inside of her. Karkat finished up and growled low, wiping a drop of her cum on the side of his mouth across her check, her own tongue darting and licking it up.

"YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW?"

"OOHHHH Y333333SSS, 1 4M C3RT41NLY 'FUCK1NG H4PPY'."

Terezi's loud cackles echoed over Karkat's remorseful groan at her pun.


End file.
